Aquel lazo que los une
by Giuly De Giuseppe
Summary: Sí era hija de él, él más fuerte. Ella, sin vacilar, se haría las más fuerte y haría valer ese lazo que los une. Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y participa este Oneshot en el Reto: "Openings y Endings" del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos.


**AQUEL LAZO QUE LOS UNE**

FAIRY TAIL ©HIRO MASHIMA

 **Sinopsis:** Sí era hija de él, él más fuerte. Ella, sin vacilar, se haría las más fuerte y haría valer ese lazo que los une. [Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y participa este Oneshot en el Reto:"Openings y Endings"del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos]

 **Nota la autora:** Saludos a todos, espero que si se pasan por esta historia disfruten de ella y dejen sus comentarios. En fin, a yo el elegi el Opening 9 de Fairy Tail- **Towa no Kizuna** \- y de personaje me tocó a la sensual y borracha **Cana Alberona.** Para mí, una suerte porque este Opening va justo con una etapa donde Cana es protagonista. Así que, espero que les guste.

* * *

Gildarts Clive, el mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail y clase SS, era su padre.

Ella los sabía desde hace ¿diez, doce años ya? Concluía que era demasiado tiempo ya porque de no ser así, no la llamarían _veterana de Fairy Tail._ A veces había pensado en ignorar ese hecho y continuar sus días pacíficamente en el gremio bebiendo y viendo como sus compañeros se peleaban entre y que, si no estaba muy ebria, unírseles. Sin embargo; el lazo que los unía no podía ignorarse así de fácil, o Gildarts si podía hacerlo tranquilamente y sin mucha molestia, pues no lo sabía.

Y eso era lo que le dolía más a Cana.

 _Ese lazo eterno que nos une a ti y a mí_

 _No es algo que el tiempo pueda destruir_

No podía sentirse para la mierda. Si desde que llegó hubiera dicho algo o al menos plantearle la cuestión al mago clase SS, ahora podría estar tranquila de que ella era la hija del mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail. Pero no, entre tanta presión y cuestión de hablar o no hablar, no había hecho un entrenamiento para decirse más o menos _fuerte como papi_ o _la próxima maga más poderosa,_ como su padre _._ No odia la magia de cartas que eligió, al contrario, quería hacer valer esa magia que aparentaba debilidad y mostrar que podía patear traseros como lo hacían Natsu o Erza.

¿Dónde mostrar eso? Claro, los exámenes para mago clase S.

Aunque ya llevaba dos intentos y no había demostrado nada en realidad.

 _Solía alardear de mis falsas habilidades_

 _En realidad, estaba sola como un lobo_

Para ya el tercer intento, no se sentía animada ni con aliento para seguir, llegaría a algo y fracasaría por tercera vez, por lo que se iría. Sin embargo, Lucy Heartfilia, la maga estelar que Natsu había traído hace unos meses, se ofreció para ayudarla y así como ella se había propuesto que, si llegaba a ser maga de clase S, decirle la verdad a Gildarts.

 _Aquel momento en que recibí todo tu apoyo_

 _Fue cuando comprendí que hay algo por lo que vivimos._

Con la ayuda de Lucy, Cana estaba muy dispuesta y no dudaría en absoluto para la prueba en la Isla Tenrou. Todo estaba a su favor. Por fin podría mostrarle a Gildarts que era tan fuerte o aspiraba su gran fuerza, haría valer ese lazo que su madre Cornelia le revelo en sus momentos antes de morir, donde le dijo que un mago muy poderoso era su padre y que se llamaba Gildarts Clive. Sin embargo, aquel camino fácil hacia la felicidad se vería obstruido por el ataque de un gremio oscuro que provocaría la suspensión del examen para todos. Excepto para Cana.

—Perdóname Lucy, pero debo completar el examen —le dijo a la maga inconsciente en el suelo que minutos antes había descubierto el sitio donde yacía la tumba de la fundadora del gremio mediante un anagrama que la misma Lucy había descubierto.

Sería de egoísta, insensible o maldita por dejar a su compañera que la quiso ayudar desde el principio tirada en suelo como trapo sucio y huir de allí. Pero no, Cana no podía vacilar y retroceder. Mientras los otros se preocupaban por el enemigo y derrotaban, ella llegaría a la tumba y cumpliría con su objetivo: lograr ser una maga clase S, hablar con Gildarts y darse un futuro sin secretos ni presiones, algo mejor a lo que ya tenía…y si no lo lograba, abandonaría el gremio y se iría de Fairy Tail para siempre.

 _Me quiero superar y ceder a mis instintos_

 _Me quiero liberar y lanzarme hacia mi futuro_

Cana lo necesitaba, necesitaba aprobar el examen, necesitaba hablar con Gildarts. Necesitaba estar en paz y hacer valer de una buena vez aquel lazo que los une.


End file.
